Soulmates
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry makes a discovery, in the Department of Mysteries, and his life begins to change course.
**A/N:** Hello, yes I am aware that I have lots of unfinished stuff on FF to complete. Sorry. I've been going to evening college, have kids, life etc to deal with, and I tend to post a lot of my drabbles on tumblr. This one was put on tumblr, and I though it only fair, that I post it here too.

 **Soulmates**

Harry was feeling very pleased with himself, he had come up with, what he thought an excellent plan. He had wanted to propose to Ginny for some time now, but wanted to do it in a unique way – not the usual mediocre way.

He had to call in a favor from, Miles Jarvis, an unspeakable at The Ministry – but it was worth it. Waiting in the auditorium after work, he hoped Miles wouldn't ask too many questions, he didn't want to sound too sappy.

Moments later, Miles, a bulky man, with wide shoulders strode over. "Harry excellent. No one is currently in the Department of Mysteries, I should be able to show you the room. Follow me."

Harry greeted Miles and fell in step with him, although it was hard to keep up, the man made quick and long strides.

Harry hadn't been to the Department of Mysteries since his fifth year and wasn't really looking forward to entering it again, but needs must. The corridor that frequented Harry's dreams so often in fifth year hadn't changed, it was still a bare, windowless black tiled corridor. A few torches illuminated the way, casting eerie blue-white light.

From the corridor they approached a black door, which Harry knew to be the Entrance Chamber, which was designed to disorient any unauthorised personnel who enter it. It's a circular room with a dark marble floor that looks almost like standing water, candles emitting a cool blue light, and twelve handle-less doors.

Whenever a door closes, the walls rotate, making it impossible to determine which door is which. This chamber will respond to a verbal request for an exit by the opening of the correct door.

Harry ignored the unpleasant memories being here invoked, and followed Miles through a door. Upon entering he noted it looked very similar to the Hall of Prophecy. Small glass orbs were stored in a long, cold chamber, with high ceilings and towering shelves, lit with blue-flame candles. But this room looked much brighter due to the fact that the vast amount of small glass spheres were omitting various colours in various shades.

"This is meant to be top secret, but I can't see why I cannot show the man who saved us all." Miles joked.

Harry was pleased it was still dark, otherwise Miles may have seen him grimace.

"Right, would it be possible to be left alone for a bit?" Harry cheekily asked.

Miles smiled, "Sure. I'll be by the door. Come find me when you're ready to leave. You won't be able to get out otherwise." Then he left Harry alone, conveniently next to the row marked P.

Harry planned on using the wizarding camera he had in his pocket, to take a picture of his glass sphere and Ginny's. Then he was going to write on the polaroid, 'You are my soulmate, Ginny. Marry me?' or something along those lines.

Harry set off to find his orb. Miles had mentioned previously when Harry called in the favor that it wasn't like the Hall of Prophecy, where only the person whom the prophecy related to could touch it. The soulmate orbs could be touched by anyone. Harry planned on locating his and Ginny's and putting them side by side – the photo would show their orbs glowing with the same colour and intensity.

That was the plan – however he didn't see a flaw in his plan. He took his orb down, thought nothing of the colour, until he located Ginny's, and noted it was a different colour. Frowning he wondered why that was, maybe he should call Miles back.

Deciding to go look up Ron and Hermione's to see if maybe the room was defective or something. Ron and Hermione's orbs were matching colours and intensity. Harry had no idea what to think of that. Deciding that he shouldn't have a wasted trip, he put Ron and Hermione's orbs together, and took a photo. He then returned all the orbs to the correct places and went to find Miles.

"Ready?" Miles asked cheerfully.

"Yes. I'm all done. Do you know how accurate it is?" Harry casually asked.

Miles shrugged, "I think it is pretty much spot on. But some people never meet their soulmates, but they are in happy relationships, or married to someone else."

Harry supposed that was true, not many people were actually fortunate enough to find their one true soulmate. You could still be very much in love with someone just not 'the' someone.

Harry thanked Miles and headed home. Pleased that Ginny was training late tonight, otherwise she may have noticed something was off with him. The more Harry thought about it, the more he became forlorn and unsure.

At least the trip to The Department of Mysteries wasn't a complete waste. The next day Harry purchased a nice frame and placed the photo of Ron and Hermione's soulmate orbs inside. Then he wrapped it and decided to give it to them for a wedding anniversary present. He knew Ron would laugh at him, but Hermione would really appreciate it.

Harry tried to ignore what he saw regarding his and Ginny's, but it was difficult.

A week had since passed and they were around Ron and Hermione's for dinner. Harry had given Hermione the soulmate picture earlier that day and she was very happy with it, even got a little choked up.

Ginny was out in the garden shed with Ron, as he was showing Ginny his new broom.

"Do you know much about the soulmate room?" Harry asked Hermione, hopeful that she was knowledgeable.

"No not really, like everything in The Department of Mysteries it has been kept top secret." She admitted in defeat. Adding, "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged, "If I tell you will you keep it to yourself for now?" He didn't want Ginny getting wind of it.

"Sure, but Ron has a talent for getting things out of me. He…well he knows how to get me to spill, I won't share his methods with you." Harry noticed she was blushing.

Harry chose to ignore what she had just said, "Ginny and my orbs don't match. Not even close."

Hermione frowned, "How so? Like yours is a darker shade or something?"

"No. Mine is a mixture of purple and red. Ginny's is all green; an intense green." He answered.

Hermione was still frowning, "Oh. Did Miles tell you what the colours meant?"

"No. Only that if you have found your soulmate and were actually in a relationship with them, then your orbs would match. Same red colour and shade, no other colours mixed with it. Like yours and Ron's." He explained.

"I wonder what the purple means? And Ginny has green? I'll do some research see what I can find." She reassured him.

Harry decided to voice what had been playing on his mind since his discovery, "Irrelevant of what the colours mean, it is clear that Ginny and I are not soulmates."

Hermione remained silent for some time, "So," she finally spoke up, "I'm sure the percentage of people that are actually with their soulmates is very low. It must be rare, to not only find your one true soulmate, but actually be with them. I'm sure some people's soulmates are on the other side of the world, and they never meet them. There are plenty of happy married people who love each other dearly that are not true soulmates but close enough." She reasoned.

"That's easy for you to say, you were lucky enough to find and marry your soulmate. Don't get me wrong I love Ginny, but why can't I be with my soulmate, why should I settle for close enough?" He grumbled.

Just then Ron and Ginny returned and Hermione changed the subject to something else, leaving Harry to his brooding.

Later that night once back at home Ginny called Harry on his behavior, asking what was wrong.

"You're happy aren't you? We love each other what more do we need." He blurted.

She looked concerned, "What's brought this up? Does it have something to do with your wedding anniversary gift to Ron and Hermione?" She queried, angling her body towards him.

Harry nodded, and explained about his trip to The Department of Mysteries soulmate room. He didn't tell her what his original plan was, regarding getting a photo to propose. But made it appear that his plan was to get the photo of Ron and Hermione's orbs for a gift all along.

"So I decided to look at ours, seeing as I was there anyway, but well….." He trailed off.

Ginny watched him closely, "but well…what Harry?"

"Ours don't match. According to the orbs we're not soulmates." he confessed.

She laughed, "And. Do you really believe in all that soulmate tripe anyway. I don't. I know my own feelings and I know I love you and nothing else matters."

Harry laughed weakly, "Yeah….I guess."

That was the problem though, Harry really did believe in all that soulmate tripe, the fact that Ginny didn't only proved they weren't soulmates.

It comforted Harry, to think that out there somewhere, was a person with whom he has an immediate connection with, a connection formed the moment they meet – a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before.

Being with your soulmate would be intense - the connection developing over time, experiencing a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior. A soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. Harry wanted that.

Harry wasn't instantly drawn to Ginny when they first met, but then he was only eleven. He wasn't really drawn to anyone upon meeting them for the first time at age eleven – well accept, Draco Malfoy, but that was the opposite Harry supposed. Instant dislike, yes it was an immediate connection and he was drawn to him but over time it didn't develop into friendship but hate.

Harry cheered up though, as he remembered that Ron and Hermione weren't exactly head over heels immediately, and they are soulmates. So just because he and Ginny weren't instantly drawn to each other, didn't mean anything.

He wondered if he worked on it, he and Ginny could become soulmates. But deep down he knew it didn't work like that.

The following week at work Harry managed to track down Miles, which was difficult considering he was an unspeakable.

"What can you tell me about the soulmate room?" He asked after they chatted for a bit.

Miles frowned, "Not meant to say anything, Harry."

"Well can you take me to the room again? The last time I promise." He pleaded. He had only taken a picture of Ron and Hermione's orbs and was doubting what he saw in his and Ginny's orbs. Maybe he got it wrong, he wanted to check to be sure.

Miles groaned, "Sure, but last time Harry. I can't do this week got important work related business that is taking me away for a few days, but should be okay next week."

Harry beamed at him, "Thank you. I owe you one, well two now."

Harry had arranged via owl to meet Miles the following Tuesday at lunchtime. He was waiting in the designated place but couldn't see Miles. However he couldn't miss Draco Malfoy walking up to him and stopping just in front of him.

"Potter. Jarvis has been held up and seeing as I owe him a favor, he has asked me to take his place. Hurry up as I would like to actually eat lunch in my lunch break." He snapped.

Harry stayed put, frowning at the blond, "You're an unspeakable? Since when?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Years Potter. I think it just proves I'm good at my job as an unspeakable, that not even one of The Ministry's finest Aurors knew I was one. Now do hurry up, I haven't got all day."

Harry had no choice but to follow as Malfoy had started to stride away. Harry did want to ask questions, hoping Miles would relent, but now he was stuck with Malfoy. The guy might not even have a soul – he probably sold it to the devil; or Lucius.

Harry decided to just go for it, what was the worst that could happen. Malfoy could refuse to answer, Harry could handle that.

"What are the main colours and what do they mean?" He asked casually.

Malfoy glanced at him, "Why the sudden interest?" He countered.

"If you don't know you could just say." Harry goaded.

Malfoy scowled at him, "Of course I know. If I tell you, you have to tell me why you want to know?"

Harry thought about it, "Fine. I saw my orb the other day and it was a mixture of purple and red and was intrigued."

Draco appeared surprised but soon covered it, "A complete red orb means you are with your soulmate. If the orb is a mixture of red and another colour could mean anything, depending on the other colour.."

He watched Harry carefully, "Purple you say?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, a pale purple."

"Purple indicates that you have met your soulmate, the paleness shows that you have at least come in contact with them, are not with them, you do not see them regularly. Red shows you have found your soulmate, but as it isn't completely red it means you are not together."

Harry frowned, thinking of Ginny's orb, "What about a green orb?"

"Green shows that you are yet to meet, or come in contact with your soulmate. Once you do, the green changes to purple/red." He explained.

Harry was more confused, according to the stupid orbs Ginny and he were not soulmates, Ginny had yet to even meet her soulmate, and he had already at least came in contact with his.

"That's crap though. Because, well you said that you would only have to come in contact with them. That could be hundreds of thousands of people, how would you even narrow that down. It could be the person you stood next to in the queue for coffee, or someone at a Ministry party. Someone you didn't even say two words to." He moaned.

Through his job, working in London, and being Harry Potter, he technically came in contact with new people everyday, his soulmate could be anyone. Even if he narrowed it down to all that he had met, it would be too many.

Draco shrugged, "The purple changes shade once you have regular contact with them, and once you form a relationship the purple changes to red. No point searching for your soulmate, Potter. If it's meant to be you will be drawn to them naturally."

Harry wondered why Malfoy hadn't pointed out that he now knew he and Ginny weren't meant to be.

"Do you believe in all of it?" Harry asked throwing his arms wide to indicate the vast amount of soulmate orbs.

Draco glanced at the nearest orb, "Sure. But what difference does it make, you could go through life without ever meeting them. Even if you found them, finding your soulmate doesn't equate to a life of bliss, nor does it mean it's going to be a walk in the park. In fact, you can assume that you are going to come up against some challenges with your soulmate. Where there is potential for the greatest love there is also the potential for the greatest pain. Soulmate relationships include both. Is it really worth it? Besides purebloods have arranged marriages, soulmates aren't even taken into consideration." He coolly answered, as he leaned against the shelving.

Harry couldn't believe Malfoy was being so open with him and wasn't being spiteful. Granted Harry hadn't had much to do with him, and wasn't even aware he worked for The Ministry but he just assumed Malfoy would never change.

"That sucks. At least people who don't find their soulmates still have a choice to marry someone they at least love." Harry sympathised.

He knew he shouldn't complain he and Ginny could be wed and live a long full happy life together. He could throw all that away to search for his one true soulmate and never find them.

"Yes it does…suck as you so eloquently put it. However I still have a choice, and I chose not to be forced to marry a stranger. If I marry I will marry someone of my choosing, and preferably my soulmate. If not at least be very much in love." He pointed to the row containing the orbs relating to 'P'.

"Now, please finish what you came here to do, and do it quickly. I am hungry." He said in his usual cool tone.

Harry located his orb and noted that it was still a combination of red and purple, but the purple wasn't as pale. Meaning he had come into contact recently with his soulmate, the intensity of the purple got darker as you saw your soulmate regularly.

Harry wondered if he could get away with borrowing the orb, just as he thought about pocketing it, Malfoy appeared.

Looming over his shoulder, "I wouldn't try that if I were you. Trust me I tried taking mine when I first started, didn't end well."

Harry jumped at the closeness of Malfoy's voice and almost dropped his orb.

"Little jumpy, Potter." Draco teased, a smirk paying on his lips.

"You appeared out of nowhere and you're practically breathing down my neck." He retorted.

Draco laughed, "Good to know I can still get such a reaction out of you."

"Fuck off – you startled me is all." Harry didn't want to admit that seeing Draco again had indeed got him thinking, especially since he seemed to have a change in personality since school.

Draco stepped back, a small smile still on his face, "Come on I'll treat you to lunch, you can show me how cool and collected you are."

Harry shoved his orb back on it's stand and followed Malfoy. They left the auditorium and headed for a café that was opposite The Ministry.

Once settled and their orders taken, Malfoy asked, "I assume you and Weasley aren't soul mates?"

Harry frowned, "No, Ron's soulmate is Hermione." He joked.

"Very funny you know I meant girl Weasley. Fine don't tell me, I can access the soulmate room whenever I choose, I can take a look myself." He challenged.

"That's unfair." Harry protested, "Okay, I'll make a deal. I'll tell you what I was doing in the soulmate room to begin with and you tell me what colour your orb is?" He compromised, knowing Draco would find out either way.

Draco considered this for a moment, "Deal."

"Tell me your orb colour first?" Harry requested, not trusting Malfoy.

Draco shook his head, "How you wound me Potter – where is the trust? My orb, the last time I checked was the same as yours, red and purple. Meaning I have met my soul mate, but do not see them on a regular basis and am not with them romantically." He admitted, not even hesitating.

Harry was surprised at how easy Malfoy was talking with him, especially about love and such.

"It's been like that for years. I must have met my soulmate before I started working for The Ministry at least." He reasoned, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Is there some record that shows when a colour changes?" Harry pondered out loud, if there was he could see when his turned red, so he knew what year he initially met his soulmate, whether it was recently or years ago.

"Don't know, the orbs are years old and no one knows how it really works." He confessed.

"Oh. What happens if your soulmate dies?" Harry was fascinated with the subject.

"Your orb goes black when you die, or when your soulmate dies. As you only have one soulmate and once they have died then your orb will never change." He somberly stated.

"Fuck, that's pretty shitty." Harry exclaimed.

"Indeed. Although, people can still live happy lives with someone they love deeply." Draco gave his opinion.

Harry thought of Remus. He knew Remus' orb would be black. That if he had looked at Remus' orb before he died, it would still have been black, as Sirius was dead. Yet, Remus was very happy with Tonks, and loved her very much. His soulmate was gone, he deserved some semblance of happiness.

Thinking about that, made him feel morose.

Draco pushed the biggest ice cream sundae towards him, "If you're going to sit with that glum face, I won't share this with you."

Harry laughed and picked up a spoon, taking a big spoonful, "Who knew you were one for sharing?" He teased.

"You have a lot to learn about me, Potter." He retorted.

Harry smiled. Draco had announced it, as if this wasn't a one off, and that they would become friends and get to know one another. Harry liked that, he liked it very much.


End file.
